Solo es mi trabajo
by fanaoko1
Summary: Kaito Kuroba tiene una doble vida. Durante el día es parte del escuadrón antirrobo, mientras que por las noches es el increíble ladrón de luna Kaitou Kid. ¿Logrará mantener oculta su identidad a la reportera Aoko Nakamori? [Kaito x Aoko]
1. Chapter 1: La chica de rojo

**La chica de rojo**

Kaito se llevó a los labios su tasa de café con tranquilidad mientras leía con orgullo las noticias de la noche anterior donde se describía con exito el robo de Kid.

-_Pobre Inspector_\- pensó con diversión al recordar al bigotudo hombre persiguiéndolo sin tranzar – _Si tan solo supiera_\- comentó enigmáticamente caminando pausadamente.

Con un disimulado bostezo se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría a su trabajo- _¿por qué sigo haciendo esto? Con un trabajo es más que suficiente_\- pensó con cansancio al recordar sus adoloridos músculos que le pedían con urgencia volver a la cama.

-¡Pare el ascensor por favor!- una suave voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Siendo el caballero que era, detuvo las puertas del ascensor para que la chica subiese junto a él- ¡Muchas gracias! – le sonrió con entusiasmo.

Kaito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al verla sonreír - _Que bonita es_\- rara vez una chica hacia que el mago se voltease, pero por extraña razón esta castaña de ojos azules le atrajo desde el momento que atravesó la puerta. Vio de reojo a la despampanante chica vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo abotonado y esas largar piernas que terminaban en tacones del mismo color. Por su parte, la mujer miraba al frente con inocencia, ignorando por completo el escrutinio de su compañero.

Entusiasmado y procurando disimular su interés, se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar- No es necesario agradecer- sonrió con galantería. La castaña se volteó con una sonrisa amable e inclinó su cabeza con cortesía antes de volver a su posición.

El mago, acostumbrado a que las mujeres a su alrededor cayesen con facilidad por sus encantos, se extrañó al no ver un mínimo de interés por parte de ella.

-_Vaya, un nuevo desafío_ – se lamió los labios como un gato - _¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

-Soy Kuroba Kaito- se presentó con energía haciendo aparecer una rosa roja- Un placer conocerte- La ojiazul volvió a concentrar su atención en el joven antes de aceptar con una radiante sonrisa la flor.

-¿Kuroba?- Finalmente preguntó alzando una ceja curiosa. El joven mago extrañado por su inquisición asintió- Eres el nuevo integrante de la fuerza policial antirrobos ¿No es verdad? – preguntó con alegría.

-Así es – afirmó desconcertado por su extraña alegría- ¿Nos conocemos?

-Lo siento, pero no- se carcajeó con suavidad mientras olía el dulce aroma de la flor - Pero he escuchado mucho de ti- Reconoció con simpatía- El mago mitad policía que no deja de hacerle travesuras a sus compañeros- Kaito se sonrojó con suavidad al sentir esos hermosos ojos azules analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Decepcionada? – preguntó divertido.

\- Ni un poco – sonrió de medio lado dejando perplejo al hombre- Este es mi piso- le sonrió por última vez antes desaparecer por el pasillo- Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Kuroba-san.

\- ¡Espera! – Trató de alcanzarla - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó al segundo que las puertas se cerraron- ¡Maldición! - masculló decepcionado al pensar que había dejado escapar una valiosa oportunidad.

Al llegar a su posición de trabajo se sentó mirando al techo sin dejar de trazar cientos de planes con el fin de averiguar la identidad de la extraña chica en ascensor.

-¡Te ves inusualmente feliz el día de hoy Kuroba!- uno de sus compañeros le palmeó el hombro con más fuerza de lo debido, desequilibrándolo de su asiento.

-¡Yamato! Eres un maldito- lo insultó con una sonrisa llena de compañerismo.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Es por alguna chica? – levantó sus cejas sugestivamente haciendo carcajear al mago.

\- No lo negaré – sonrió dejando ver todos sus dientes.

\- Tal vez deberías disimular un poco más tu dicha amigo mío- Kaito lo miró sin comprender- No creo que el inspector comparta tu emoción después de la perdida de anoche- se carcajearon divertidos al recordar el fracaso de anoche.

-¡Kuroba, Yamato!- Como si hablar de él lo hubiese invocado, el inspector apareció detrás de ellos con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo así?- Ambos enderezaron la espalda con violencia.

-Lo sentimos inspector- se disculparon al unísono.

-Por lo que veo, Kid aún no ha devuelto la joya- una cuarta voz con acento inglés llamó la atención de todos.

-Hakuba- lo saludó el inspector sin interés al mismo tiempo que los ojos del mago lo miraron con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El robo fue el día de ayer- le recordó el mago con una sonrisa burlesca- No es propio de ti llegar tarde.

\- Kuroba- Lo saludó con ojos llenos de sospecha- Lamentablemente ayer no pude asistir debido a un caso en la zona norte de la ciudad- Le aclaró con educación- Pero eso no significa que haya perdido mi interés por el ladrón de blanco- Entrecerró sus ojos mirando con sospecha la imperturbable póker face del mago.

-_Debo tener más cuidado con este detective pomposo en el futuro_\- se recordó mentalmente el mago.

-Si no estás aquí por Kid ¿entonces que haces en el departamento de robos? – El inspector preguntó extrañado.

\- La verdad es que estoy aquí por un tema más personal- Confesó dejando confuso al hombre - Vine a preguntar por Aoko – habló con simpatía- Quería preguntar como llegó a Japón, anoche la llamé, pero no contestó- Los ojos del inspector se suavizaron.

\- _¿Aoko? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_ – Kaito se preguntó a sí mismo- _¿Y por qué este detective le pregunta por ella al inspector?_

-¿De qué me estas hablando Hakuba? – se carcajeó dejando a todos sus subordinados extrañados por su extraño cambio de humor- ¡Aoko llega esta noche a Japón!

-¿Esta seguro inspector?- le preguntó con suavidad tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Por supuesto- Le palmeó el hombro con simpatía- Le diré que la llamaste en cuanto la vea- Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su oficina.

_-¿De quién demonios están hablando?-_ El ladrón analizó con sospecha la escena.

-Debes estar muriéndote de curiosidad ¿No es así Kuroba? – le medió sonrió incomprensiblemente.

-¡No sé de que me estas hablando pomposo!- Se defendió echando chispas por lo ojos. Yamato, que hasta el momento no había intervenido suspiró pesadamente y se interpuso entre ambos hombres.

-Tranquilo Kuroba- lo llamó con alegría- Nakamori Aoko es la hija del inspector- de pronto una luz se encendió dentro del cerebro de Kaito al recordar- Es la chica que se ve en las fotos de la estación.

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña niña junto al inspector en las fotos de los días de campo?- Su compañero asintió con energía- Es una chica muy bonita.

-¿estas seguro que deberías hablar así de una chiquilla de apenas 10 años?- lo molestó su compañero.

-¿10 años?- se rio el inglés- Aoko dejó de tener 10 años hace mucho tiempo- afirmó risueño.

\- ¿Estas hablando de mí, Saguru? – una suave voz lo llamó haciendo que todos los ojos se enfocaran en la elegante mujer que se acercaba a ellos con una suave sonrisa y brillantes ojos azules.

¡Aoko! – el rubio la saludo con evidente sorpresa - ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! – la abrazó con fuerza.

_-¡¿Ella es la hija de inspector?!-_ la mandíbula del mago se cayó hasta el piso-_ ¡No lo puedo creer!_ – Cayó sobre su asiento pasmado.

\- Te dije que era muy bonita- Le recalcó su compañero en un susurro antes de desaparecer.

-Saguru, te extrañé mucho- exclamó tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas - ¡Y qué guapo estas! – lo alabó sin vergüenza.

_-¿Guapo? ¿Ese pomposo?_ – se preguntó con amargura - _¡¿Y por qué se llaman por su nombre?!- _sin percatarse, Kaito frunció los labios incómodo_._

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – movió su cabeza de lado a lado divertido- Yo sigo igual que siempre, en cambio tú, estas más hermosa que nunca- le devolvió el piropo con facilidad. La joven retrocedió un paso para ver con detenimiento a su amigo.

-No, eso es mentira – lo miró pensativa – Vaya, vaya Saguru ¿Debería felicitarte? – lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- la miró nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-_Parece que atraparon al detective con las manos entre la masa_\- el mago disfrutó desde su asiento la mala actuación del rubio con una dulce tasa de café.

-Dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada? – por fin arrojó la pregunta evidentemente interesada.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- el mago por su parte aproximó con más interés a ellos.

-¡_Una chica! ¿Quién lo diría?_ – trató de no perderse ningún detalle.

\- Saguru, por favor, no menos precies mi inteligencia – se carcajeó con suavidad – No necesito ser un detective para notar lo evidente- las cejas del joven se alzaron con curiosidad.

-¿Lo evidente? – se analizó de pies a cabezas buscando algún desperfecto haciendo reír nuevamente a la castaña.

\- No es algo que sea visible para cualquiera– confesó – Supongo que lo sé porque te conozco bien- lo miró con cariño.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando dos personas salen por tanto tiempo como nosotros- Ambos se miraron con cariño.

-¡¿_Esos dos fueron pareja?! ¡Imposible!- _El mago escupió el café con angustia, alertando a tanto a la joven como al detective de su presencia.

-¿Kuroba?- lo saludó Aoko con sorpresa- Vaya, no te había visto- volvió a sonreír con cortesía- Por favor discúlpame.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!- Le preguntó evidentemente alarmado el joven inglés.

\- Nos conocimos hoy en la mañana- confesó con suavidad – Paró las puertas del ascensor para mí, he hizo aparecer una hermosa rosa por arte magia- Recordó con entusiasmo mostrando su nuevo adorno en el cabello- Es un chico muy talentoso.

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron maravillados con la breve exhibición -Creo que se ve realmente hermosa, Nakamori-san- Declaró el mago con una galante sonrisa.

\- Eres muy gentil – se carcajeó divertida al ver el rostro desfigurado de su amigo- Tranquilo Saguru, fue solo una flor.

-Luces preocupado Tantei-san- Lo molestó el ojiazul al notar su inmovilidad.

-Aoko, no te acerques a ese hombre- le tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención- Es peligroso- Aoko en respuesta miró nuevamente al mago de pies a cabeza.

-No se ve muy peligroso- se burló la joven soltando su mano.

-Es porque no lo soy- fue el turno del mago de tomar una de sus manos y besarle el dorso con galantería.

\- Oye galán ¿Entiendes que soy la única y preciosa hija de tu jefe? ¿verdad? – La sonrisa petulante del hombre se tambaleó al igual que su agarre -Eso creí- presumió radiante haciendo que el detective se carcajeara de felicidad.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a una chica rechazar a Kuroba- admitió risueño haciendo sonrojar al mago- Como sea …Aoko ¿Qué haces aquí en la estación? ¿No deberías estar descansando? - preguntó un poco más relajado.

-Estoy aquí por dos razones- confesó haciendo brillar sus ojos de la emoción- La primera de ellas eres tú, obviamente- Apoyó su cuerpo despreocupadamente en el escritorio del mago- Al llegar fui a buscarte al departamento de homicidios, pero extrañamente no estabas ahí- recordó- Ellos fueron los que me dijeron dónde encontrarte.

-¿Por mí?- inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto – agrandó su sonrisa – Vine hasta aquí para que me invitaras un café – Kaito vio sorprendido la osadía de la joven- No te veía hace mucho, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí- bromeó con ojos astutos.

-Tienes toda la razón- le siguió la corriente divertido- ¿Y lo segundo?... Déjame adivinar- Fingió dudar momentáneamente su respuesta- A darle un infarto al corazón a tu padre ¿No es así?

-¡Obviamente! – Aplaudió con entusiasmo - ¿Puedes creer que se le olvidó el día que llegaba a Japón? - se golpeó la frente con frustración- Ni si quiera sé porque me molesto- suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Solo por eso estas aquí? – le preguntó profundamente extrañado.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué otra cosa vendría a la comisaria? - lo miró sin entender su confusión.

-Yo pensé que nos darías a todos una sorpresa el día de hoy…- tomó una de sus manos y analizó sus dedos con detenimiento. Entre los castaños, solo uno entendió en su totalidad el gesto del inglés.

-Lo que estas buscando no está ahí- apartó su mano con suavidad y volvió a ponerse de pie- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - suspiró con pesadez.

\- "Aoko, por favor, no menos precies mi inteligencia" – repitió la frase que ella le dijo minutos atrás con marcado acento – "No necesito ser un detective para notar lo evidente"- la joven sonrió al mismo tiempo que hacia rodar sus ojos.

Kaito miró levemente preocupado el intercambio entre ellos- _¿Aoko tiene novio?_ \- se preguntó sin molestarse en creer que el chico sería un verdadero oponente.

-Fue Hiroshi ¿No es verdad? – el detective asintió. La castaña por su parte recordó nuevamente que no estaban solos y sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó- Como sea ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – los dos hombres voltearon a mirarse rápidamente y se miraron con desafío implícito.

-Acordemos que fue en un robo de Kid- Hakuba y Kuroba rieron como si hubiesen dicho la mejor de las bromas. Aoko por su parte sonrió nerviosamente sin comprender el estado anímico de los chicos.

-Parece que son muy buenos amigos- Susurró encantada dejándolos atónitos – Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Aoko…- se quejó el detective al igual que un niño.

-Bien, iré a saludar a mi padre y luego podremos ir por ese café – se despidió risueña.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaito Kuroba había conocido a Aoko Nakamori, pero desde entonces no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella.

_-¡¿Cómo es posible que una mujer como ella saliese con ese presumido?!_\- abatido, apoyó su frente en su escritorio – _¿Habrá sido una relación seria? ¿Le seguirá gustando? ¿Ya estará saliendo con alguien?_ – Mil y unas preguntas asaltaron la cabeza del mago frustrándolo aún más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Debes estas trabajando en un caso muy difícil- una melodiosa voz sonó frente a él- Te ves… frustrado- Kaito alzó su cabeza con violencia y enfocó su mirada en la chica de enfrente.

-¡Nakamori-san!- saludo con voz ahogada.

\- Hola Kuroba- san – respondió risueña mientras tomaba asiento frente a él - ¿Te molesto?

-En absoluto- sonrió encantado con su presencia.

\- Vaya – la joven lo miró con detenimiento esperando por un segundo antes de hablar- ¿Hoy no vas a hacer aparecer una rosa en forma de saludo? – preguntó con burla extendiendo su sonrisa. Kaito sonrió como un lobo al escucharla.

\- Debo admitir que me encontró desprevenido, por favor, permítame reivindicarme- Con un movimiento rápido pero elegante, hizo aparecer una rosa blanca.

-Es muy hermosa- Aoko la recibió complacida- Por un segundo pensé que me decepcionarías- siguió bromeando con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa – el mago se acomodó mejor en su asiento- No sería propio de un caballero- La castaña por su parte se rio divertida con las ocurrencias de su compañero.

-Oye Kuroba- la castaña se inclinó con suavidad desde el otro borde del escritorio- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto – ofreció entusiasmado de poder ayudarla.

-¿Qué sucede hoy en la comisaria? Desde que llegué todo el mundo ha estado corriendo alterado en todas las direcciones- Apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano.

-Eso se debe a la alerta de robo de esta semana- La castaña inclinó su cabeza curiosa- Uno de los ladrones más buscados por la interpol apareció esta semana en Japón.

-¿Quién?- preguntó inmensamente interesada.

-Breitwieser - susurró.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó maravillada - ¿Te refieres al famoso ladrón de arte? - Kaito asintió un poco asustado por su exaltación- ¡Es un gran caso!

-¡Aoko!- la voz del inspector retumbó por la estación haciendo que automáticamente todos sus subordinados comenzaran a trabajar con más ahínco.

-Hola papá- saludo como si nada la joven.

\- Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? – sus ojos saltaban con sospecha del mago a su hija una y otra vez.

\- Nada- comentó con inocencia- Solo conocía un poco mejor al más nuevo de tus subordinados- sonrió con dulzura haciendo que todos los que veían la escena suspiraran encantados.

-Aoko- su padre gruñó con advertencia- ¿No estarías aquí solo para sacarle información a Kuroba? ¿Verdad? – la interrogó.

_-¿Sacarme información?_\- pensó preocupado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La joven por su parte se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente- ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? – preguntó con voz dolida- Yo solo quería hablar con el interesante chico a tu servicio ¡Es muy talentoso! ¡Mira papá, hizo aparecer una rosa! – el mago tiritó de miedo al sentir los ojos furiosos del inspector sobre él.

-No…no es lo que cree inspector- alzó las manos preocupado- Yo no soy nada interesante ¡De verdad! …y esa rosa… fue solo un pequeño truco, nada más- Medio tartamudeó con una sonrisa rota - _¿Por qué Aoko dijo algo como eso?_

-Me rompes el corazón Kuroba-san – Se burló la joven alzando una ceja divertida por la reacción de su compañero.

\- Hija mía – el inspector suspiro- A mí no me engañas – sonrió paternalmente- Eres una joven muy astuta.

-No me vería obligada a serlo si tú respondieras mis llamadas o mis peguntas papá- medio sonrio- Además, no podía perder mi oportunidad- miró con astucia al mago y luego a su padre que movía la cabeza de lado a lado resignado.

-Kuroba-san- lo llamó el hombre- Por favor perdona a mi hija, ella es reportera y debido a su oficio es bastante curiosa- Kaito dejó caer su mandíbula.

_-¿Ella me engañó para sacarme información?_\- por extraño que pareciese, una sonrisa de admiración surcó su boca- _Es bastante astuta_.

-No necesito que te disculpes por mi- la muchacha se levantó de su asiento con ojos pesados- No vine aquí por una historia y por sobre todas las cosas, no necesito engatusar a un pobre chico para eso – se cruzó de brazos molesta.

\- _¿Pobre chico? ¿Así me ve ella?_ – pensó con el ego herido.

-Entonces que buscabas conseguir- su padre la miró con paciencia.

-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí- lo miró con una ira mal contenida. El inspector de la sorpresa se dejó caer en una silla cercana- Anoche prometiste que cenaríamos juntos.

-Aoko, te lo puedo explicar- trató de calmarla.

\- _Diablos, tiene mal carácter_ – el joven se ocultó tras su escritorio tratando de pasar desapercibido.

\- Llevo una semana en Japón y aún no hemos podido hablar- le apuntó con su dedo acusadoramente- Tuve que venir hasta aquí para averiguar porque tu trabajo te tenía tan atrapado- puso sus brazos como jarras.

-Aoooko- la llamó como un niño- Es un gran caso- La joven lo miró detenidamente antes de suspirar agotada.

\- Lo sé papá- finalmente aceptó - Breitwieser, es un criminal de alto perfil.

-¿Cómo supiste….?- el bigotudo hombre miró acusadoramente al mago que solo atinó a empequeñecerse en su puesto.

-Es un hombre muy inteligente- comentó la joven- y muy peligroso también- su padre asintió - ¿Cómo supieron del robo? Tengo entendido que deja avisos al igual que Kid ¿No es así? - esperó expectante.

-Así es- su padre dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud.

-¿Y qué decía la nota?- ambos hombres se miraron nerviosos sin saber que responder – Si no me lo dices, de todas formas lo averiguaré- volvió a fruncir el ceño- No me pongas a prueba- lo desafió.

-Hablaba del robo de una espada incrustada en joyas que perteneció a un famoso emperador- el inspector aclaró con cansancio- Se efectuará esta noche.

-Ya veo, eso explica mucho- por fin la postura de la joven se suavizó- Supongo que no me queda más que esperar a que termine el robo – su padre sonrió feliz- En ese caso, creo que los dejaré trabajar- se despidió con cortesía de ambos antes de retirarse sin percatarse en los ojos azules que la seguían en cada paso.

-_La hija del inspector es bastante interesante_\- fue su último pensamiento antes de enfocarse en su trabajo.

* * *

Todo se había vuelto un caos. Aoko apareció en pijama en medio de la escena del robo amarrada y amordazada.

-Ya sabe que hacer inspector- El hombre vestido completamente de negro sonrió con malicia- Su hija a cambio de la espada- acarició el rostro de la joven que trataba de apartase con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Maldito! – Escupió con rabia desenfundado su arma. Junto al inspector estaban todos sus hombres del escuadrón antirrobos mirando la escena preocupados.

-Es una chica muy bonita- la miró lascivamente – Aunque difícil de domar – confesó acariciándose una mejilla – No se imagina cuantos golpes me costó someterla- a su lado Aoko bramó, pero debido a la mordaza que cubría su boca, solo salió de ella un gruñido.

\- Tranquilo inspector- Kuroba se desplazó junto al inspector- Tengo un plan…


	2. Chapter 2: Un digno oponente

**Un digno oponente**

El ladrón estaba tan focalizado en conseguir la reliquia, que no se percató de como la chica a su lado había soltado las amarras de sus piernas lo suficiente para liberarse y patear con rencor a su opresor.

Todos los policías observaron ligeramente divertidos como uno de los ladrones más reconocidos del mundo se acariciaba el golpe de una simple chiquilla y se dedicaba a refunfuñar.

Kaito, al comprender que la distracción proporcionada por Aoko duraría solo unos segundos más, con la rapidez característica del ladrón de luna, se dirigió hacia el secuestrador y le apuntó con su arma por la espalda.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegaste, Breitwieser- siseó divertido al notar como caía la sonrisa fanfarrona del hombre. Por su parte, Aoko observó impresionada la repentina aparición del mago.

-_Que veloz_\- ya que aún estaba amordazada, solo se limitó a alejarse tanto como pudo para evitar quedar en medio de la muy potencial disputa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, detective-san- con un rápido movimiento, se giró sobre sus pies y le proporcionó un golpe al mago haciendo que el arma saliera disparada a los pies de la castaña. Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear lanzando golpes y esquivándolos con habilidad, hasta que en un descuido, Kaito cayó al suelo producto de una parada en su estómago.

-¡Todos! Atrapen a ese hombre- el inspector Nakamori indicó con furia al ladrón, que al verse acorralado, decidió escapar.

-Lo siento mucho mi querido Inspector, hoy no será el día- segundos después de hacer una dramática reverencia, disparó un gancho al techo antes que una furiosa horda de policías cayera encima de él. Con elegancia llegó a la ventana más alta y sonrió como un gato.

-Mi dulce Aoko, no creas que este será nuestro último encuentro – la vena en la frente del inspector aumentó de tamaño por la furia- ¡Volveré por ti! – prometió.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija- bramó el hombre.

-Debo felicitarlo Nakamori-san, su hija es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, seguramente sacó la belleza de su madre- se burló, pero antes que continuase hablando, un disparo resonó por el cuarto y se incrustó en la pared a centímetros del ladrón.

-Tu, miserable puerco – todos miraron asombrados a la joven que se alzaba con orgullo con una mano en el gatillo y con la otra soltando su mordaza.

-Luces un poco molesta, Aoko-chan- se burló con una sonrisa nerviosa el ladrón.

\- ¿Y tu por que crees que sea eso? Cretino arrogante- con ambas manos en el arma, volvió a disparar y fallar. Ante el inminente peligro, el hombre enmascarado desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche mientras algunos policías salían tras de él.

-¡Maldición!- bufó dando un fuerte golpe en el piso con su pie descalzo- Logro escapar – refunfuñó ante los ojos joviales de Kaito.

El mago observó con detalle la delicada figura de la mujer enfundada en un ligero camisón en medio de una habitación repleta de hombres uniformados con curiosidad. Impresionantemente, pese a su reducida vestimenta y reciente secuestro, la joven no mostraba ningún indicio de miedo, todo lo contrario, mostraba una inusual determinación y bravura que lo hizo admirarla profundamente.

-Nakamori-san – la llamó el mago con una sonrisa divertida mientras depositaba su chaqueta en los hombros de la castaña- ¿Qué te parece si yo me quedo con eso? – señalizó el arma en sus manos.

La joven al sentir un reconfortante calor cubrirla, suavizó sus enfurecidas facciones y relajó sus tensos hombros.

-Kuroba-san - suspiró agradecida entregándole el instrumento de fuego con pesar segundos antes de aferrarse con fuerza al abrigo.

-Aoko- llegó su padre lloriqueando a su lado- ¿Estas bien? – la abrazó con fuerza dejándola sin aliento.

-Papá, me ahogas- farfulló contra el pecho de su padre.

* * *

-Aoko, ese hombre te amenazó – le recordó dando un golpe en su escritorio- Desde ahora en adelante, siempre estarás con un guarda espalda hasta que logremos atraparlo ¡Es mi última palabra!

\- ¡Me rehusó! ¡No puedes obligarme! - se alzó evidentemente molesta- Soy un adulto, y puedo elegir no usar la protección policial.

-No mientras yo sea tu padre- bramó alzado la voz.

Los hombres dentro de la estación se miraron unos a otros, unos risueños otros nerviosos ante los gritos que intercambiaban padre e hija tras la puerta que daba a la oficina del inspector.

\- ¿Quien crees que vaya a ganar? ¿El inspector o su hija? – Yamato le susurró con discreción.

\- Yo apostaría todas mis fichas a Nakamori-chan- aceptó risueño.

\- Ya somos dos- de pronto la voz de Hakuba resonó detrás de ellos- Buenas noches- sonrió con educación.

\- Hakuba – saludaron los oficiales- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se te está volviendo una costumbre llegar tarde- lo fastidió con media sonrisa.

\- Aoko-chan me llamó – le aseguró en el mismo momento que la joven atravesaba la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Saguru-kun!- lo llamó evidentemente aliviada- Que bueno que estas aquí- sonrió con alegría. Kaito observó la escena con fingido aburrimiento y sin perderse ningún detalle.

-Lo que sea por ti- le ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad.

-¡Aoko!- la voz cansada de su padre la llamó nuevamente con un tono de advertencia.

\- Esta noche me quedaré con Saguru-kun, mañana vendré a la estación a dar mi reporte y eso será todo- dictaminó con orgullo antes de arrastrar al confundido detective con ella antes los atentos ojos de los oficiales.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el secuestro de la hija del inspector y como cada mañana desde entonces los oficiales del departamento antirrobos se reunían risueños a actualizar sus apuestas.

-Parece que Nakamori-san volvió a escabullirse con éxito- se carcajeó uno de los compañeros de Kaito mientras observaba con detenimiento una pantalla donde el oficial Yamato corría con desesperación en todas las direcciones buscando a una persona.

-Con Yamato ya van cuatro oficiales – uno señalizó en la pizarra la lista de oficiales que habían fracasado en la misión de proteger a la hija de su jefe- ¿Quién creen que sea la próxima victima de la hija del inspector? - Uno de ellos se burló.

-¿Qué ha sucedido hasta ahora? – por fin el mago se atrevió a interrumpir a sus compañeros, mirando con sorna la imagen de su amigo en la pantalla.

-Bueno, al inspector se le ocurrió colocar cámaras con el fin de vigilar a su hija de cerca, pero por alguna razón ella las esquivó todas sin dificultad- comentó risueño el encargado de los videos de vigilancia- Pobre Yamato.

-_Suertudo_\- suspiró en respuesta convencido que el trabajo de su compañero era mil veces mejor que el suyo en este momento.

-Por favor, no puede ser tan difícil cuidar a una chiquilla- ridiculizó alguien desde atrás.

-No te burles- uno de los oficiales que había logrado cuidar a la joven por menos de un día defendió a su compañero- Es muy lista y escurridiza – reconoció al recordar como la castaña lo había abandonado en un restaurante con la cuenta del almuerzo mientras ella huía para cubrir una noticia a al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Y también puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere- reconoció otro pensando en la vergüenza que había sentido hace algunas noches cuando lo arrastró a un club nocturno lleno de estrípers.

-¡Yo ni siquiera dure dos días! La muy astuta le puso somníferos a mi café- se lamentó otro haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros.

-De hecho, fue un tu comida- una cantarina voz llamó la atención de todos dejándolos desconcertados- Buenos días a todos- sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el grupo de hombres se sonrojara.

\- _Logró escaparse de nuevo_\- la alabó el mago mentalmente al verla aparecer con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba por completo los ojos hambrientos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

– Les preparé pasteles – descubrió una bandeja llena de deliciosos pastelillos- Es lo mínimo que se merecen después de todas las molestias ocasionadas – reconoció con sinceridad mientras los repartía con una sonrisa.

-Nakamori-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – uno de ellos logró articular con sorpresa- Hace solo 10 minutos te vimos en las cámaras junto al oficial Yamato ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a la comisaria? - silbó impresionado.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- sus ojos brillaron con astucia y su sonrisa paso de ser dulce a picara de un segundo a otro.

-_Ella lo esta disfrutando_\- analizó los movimientos de la chica con discreción.

– Pobre oficial Yamato- finalmente suspiro sentándose junto a los hombres para observar la pantalla con diversión- Creo que ha sido el que más ha durado hasta el momento- reconoció risueña haciendo que todos los hombres suspiraran con cansancio.

Aoko observó con detenimiento la pizarra de apuestas donde se indicaba el monto de dinero y el tiempo que creían que iba a durar su compañero.

-¿Tu no apostaste Kuroba-san? – la joven preguntó curiosa al notar que el nombre del mago no estaba incluido.

-Kuroba fue el único que apostó por ti, Nakamori-san- uno de los oficiales aclaró – Aunque no sé si mantenga su posición si se convierte en tu próxima víctima- todos se rieron con entusiasmo incluida la joven.

-Vaya, debo confesar que estoy alagada – ambos castaños compartieron una sonrisa cómplice- aunque algo me dice que no hiciste tu elección basándote en mi ingenio ¿Me equivoco? – alzó sus ojos risueños e inteligentes en dirección al mago y no se molestó en esconder su escudriño.

-Aunque debo admitir que usted es un mujer muy astuta- la alabó – la verdadera razón es que las apuestas en este momento son de uno contra treinta.

-Es decir que si tú ganas, podrás cenar gratis por un mes- sentenció con diversión.

\- Hasta el momento no me he equivocado en mi elección- exclamó risueño.

\- No, no lo has hecho – concordó – Trataré de no decepcionarte en el futuro- le prometió con vivaces ojos.

\- ¡Aoko! – la imponente voz del inspector hizo que todos sus hombres se encogieran en sus puestos.

-Pero que valientes- se burló la muchacha antes de enfocar su atención en su padre.

\- Buenos días papá- exclamó feliz- te preparé un bocadillo- afirmó colocando un pastelillo en la boca de su padre para hacerlo callar- ¿Esta rico? - su padre asintió mientras saboreaba feliz el aperitivo.

Antes de terminar de tragar, el hombre farfulló algo incompresible con las cejas fruncidas. La joven al deducir la intención de su padre sonrió- Te preguntarás que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí- el asintió en respuesta mientras buscaba entre sus oficiales a Yamato.

-Ni si quiera te molestes en buscar a Yamato- san- sonrió lobunamente- Él esta muy lejos de aquí en este momento.

-Aoko, debes dejar de espantar a mis hombres- la regañó.

-_No creo que "espantar" sea la palabra correcta_\- pensó el mago.

-"Espantar" es una palabra muy fea, ninguna mujer quiere escuchar a su padre decirle eso- se burló la ojiazul- yo diría más bien que los esquivo con maestría- mientras que su padre suspiró con pesadez, el mago por otra parte disimuló una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

\- Vine a verificar si ya te habías dado por vencido con tu idea- reconoció finalmente.

-¡Eso jamás! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo está tras tu persona? – la castaña lejos de enojarse, ladeó sus ojos aburrida por el repetitivo discurso.

-_Ella ya es inmune a sus gritos_\- pensó con sorna al ver la postura despreocupada de la chica frente a él.

\- Si, si, si – suspiró desinteresada- Sé que estas preocupado, pero en vez de centrar todas tus fuerzas en protegerme, por qué mejor no lo heces en encontrar a ese hombre – se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.

-Tal vez lo haría si fueses más responsable y dejaras de escapar – alzó la voz mientras mostraba la pizarra.

Aoko comprendió de inmediato que su padre no la dejaría respirar con facilidad nuevamente.

-Te propongo un trato – suavizó sus facciones con excesiva dulzura- Un oficial más- alzó uno de sus dedos para hacer énfasis en el número- si él logra cumplir su misión por toda una semana pese a mis "travesuras"- sonrió divertida- entonces no me seguiré resistiendo y haré todo lo que me pidas – su padre extendió una sonrisa por todo su rostro- pero, si pasase lo contrario, es decir… si yo logro escaparme o el oficial se rinde, me dejaras tranquila y no seguirás insistiendo- exclamó con impaciencia- Antes que se me olvide, el trato solo es válido si quitas esas espantosas cámaras.

-Son por tu seguridad- Se defendió el hombre reaciamente.

-¿Me pregunto cuantas veces tendré que desvestirme frente a ellas antes que decidas quitarlas?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, haciendo que muchos rostros se sonrojaran y alguna que otra nariz sangrara.

\- ¡Esta bien! - prometió al verse acorralado- Tenemos un trato.

-Excelente- aplaudió con felicidad- Entonces ¿Quién será tu elegido? – preguntó evidentemente curiosa.

-¡Kuroba! Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara- bramó el inspector- Tú serás el nuevo guardaespaldas de mi hija- la sonrisa del joven cayó abruptamente.

-¿Señor?- preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal.

\- Confío en ti muchacho- le palmeó el hombro antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – preguntó risueña mientras observaba el desconcierto del mago- Tranquilo Kuroba-san, prometo no complicarte la vida…no tanto por lo menos- una sonrisa gatuna se extendió por sus labios- Ve el lado positivo, por lo menos vas a ganar la apuesta.

Kaito comprendió de inmediato que la mujer frente a él no lo creía con las aptitudes necesarias para convertirse en su rival y eso no le gustó ni un poco.

-Espero que esté preparada, Nakamori-san – se puso de pie con orgullo- usted y yo no nos separaremos ni un minuto los próximos siete días.

-Eso ya lo veremos- bufó incrédula – lo mismo dijeron los otros- le recordó.

-Yo no soy como todo los demás- se aproximó un paso a ella para encararla.

-En ese caso, tendré que esforzarme el doble- comentó sin dejar su buen humor.

-Cambio mi apuesta a mi persona- exclamó Kaito a sus compañeros sin dejar de observar los atrayentes ojos de su rival.

-En ese caso- dijo extrayendo dinero de su bolso y depositándolo con determinación en el escritorio frente a ella- lo apuesto todo a mí.

-Nos divertiremos mucho – trató de provocarla ofreciéndole su brazo con galantería para escoltarla a la salida.

-No durarás ni tres días- aceptó su gesto sin intimidarse.


	3. Chapter 3: Tentación

_**Tentación**_

Aoko por primera vez en meses sintió tanta expectación y curiosidad dirigido hacia una persona. Fue tan abrumadora su sensación, que no pudo evitar pensar en lo divertido que podría ser este juego de ingenio, si el hombre frente a ella demostraba ser la mitad de inteligente de lo que demostraban sus ojos.

Había conocido a Kuroba hace algunas semanas, pero llevaba escuchando de él durante meses. Sin conocerlo, se había hecho la imagen mental de un hombre gracioso, exageradamente talentoso para su gusto y ególatra hasta el punto de ser extremadamente confiando con sus encantos. Por las constantes descripciones de Hakuba, logró dibujarlo como un hombre juguetón y mujeriego, algo que en el futuro podría usar a su favor si su supuesta agudeza se interponía en sus planes.

-Espero que sea un poco más desafiante que sus compañeros, Kuroba-san- finalmente la joven decidió hablar camino a los estacionamientos.

-Tiene demasiada confianza en su persona, Nakamori-san- comentó con un tono burlesco.

-No soy la única ¿No es verdad? – insinuó con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Me preguntó quién de dos tendrá la razón al final de la semana y quien tendrá que admitir una derrota- Aoko no pudo evitar carcajearse.

\- Dime una cosa, Kuroba- lo llamó amistosamente- ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? – Kaito no pudo evitar alzar una ceja curioso por la repentina pregunta- Tomaré tu silencio como un "no"- siguió hablando la joven con una sonrisa pícara – En ese caso, está semana será mi misión mostrarte una pincelada de lo que tienen que pasar los hombres en una relación …- prometió peligrosamente cerca del rostro del mago- Aunque sin la parte del sexo, obviamente- concluyó risueñamente al ver como la sonrisa del mago se tambaleaba.

-Mi querida señorita Nakamori- la llamó con galantería mientras la arrastraba con suavidad con él- En el futuro, no haga promesas que no pueda cumplir- le susurró cerca de su oído provocando un ligero temblor en la joven junto a él.

-¿Con eso te refieres a mi objetivo de hacerte la vida imposible o a mi negativa con el sexo?- los ojos del mago brillaron ante la rapidez mental de la castaña.

-¿Quién sabe? – esquivó la respuesta al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto.

Aoko estaba tan enfrascada en los movimiento e insinuaciones del mago que no se había percatado del auto deportivo a su lado- Lindo auto- confesó – Pero no es el mío- comenzó a caminar en dirección al suyo, pero el rápido movimiento del mago le impidió continuar. Con determinación, pero suavidad, una de las manos del joven la detuvo por las caderas y la otra sujetó su mano.

-Ese fue un movimiento arriesgado, Kuroba-kun- lejos de molestarse, sonaba sorprendida por la inesperada cercanía.

-Lo siento mucho- sonrió sin culpas mientras la obligaba con suavidad a tomar asiento.

\- No pareces muy arrepentido- afirmó divertida.

\- Ahora, Nakamori-chan- sin dejar de traspasar los límites establecidos socialmente, Kaito envolvió a la castaña con el cinturón de seguridad con la misma sonrisa imperturbable característica de él- Sé una buena niña.

-Podría haberme puesto el cinturón sola- comentó aun levemente embriagada con el perfume del hombre.

-Lo sé, pero así no sería tan divertido- confesó cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Apenas el mago salió de su periferia, un pequeño rayo de claridad llegó a ella _-¿Qué rayos estás pensando?-_le mente de la ojiazul comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad – _Contrólate Aoko, él es un subordinado de tu padre, no comida_\- se regañó a si misma con severidad- _Enfócate, niña tonta._

-Bien- suspiró el mago tomando el volante- ¿A dónde?

* * *

Jamás en su vida había lamentado tanto estar rodeado de chicas hermosas.

-Maldición- siseó mirando el techo con frustración.

\- Te ves cansado, Kuroba-kun- se burló la joven al ver su postura abatida.

-Nakamori-chan, no crees que tu y tu amiga ya compraron suficiente- se lamentó alzando la excesiva cantidad de bolsas de compras que estaba obligado a cargar.

-Una mujer nunca tiene suficiente zapatos- comentó con fingida inocencia ante los ojos suplicantes del mago- Vamos, Keiko- arrastró a su risueña amiga a la siguiente tienda.

-Oye Aoko ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos con esto? – le preguntó contenta- Ambas sabemos que tu odias salir de compras- le recordó.

-Te debía una salida- respondió mientras analizaba con profundo interés un par de zapatos.

-Cuando me llamaste no me imaginé esto- disimuló una carcajada tras su mano al ver al policía bostezar - ¿Estás segura qué quieres espantarlo? – le susurró su amiga con discreción.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?- siguió desplazándose por la tienda con excesiva lentitud.

-¿Tu por qué crees?- alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

\- ¿Pero que tonterías estas insinuando? – la empujó juguetonamente- Debo admitir que es atractivo, pero necesita mucho más que una linda sonrisa para conquistarme- los ojos de su amiga se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Es raro que un hombre llame tu atención.

-Quita esa imagen de tu cabeza maquiavélica- la amenazó golpeando con suavidad su frente- Solo me estoy divirtiendo con él …y no dudo que Kuroba-san haga lo mismo conmigo.

-Para ser un simple juego, te lo estas tomando bastante enserio – sonrió astutamente - ¿No habría sido suficiente solamente escapar?

-Keiko, me arruinas la diversión- infló las mejillas- Tengo una semana todavía, mientras tanto, creo que disfruto más torturarlo que otra cosa.

-Lo siento- se carcajeó divertida antes de esbozar una sonrisa ladina- Oye – la castaña miró con sospechas su inusual tono- ¿Sabes cual es una de las cosas que más saca de quicio a un hombre? - Aoko sin entender del todo, siguió los ojos de su amiga y al comprender no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Ver, pero no tocar.

-Exactamente- le palmeó los hombros con simpatía.

* * *

Kaito llevaba horas analizando las expresiones de Aoko con disimulo, hasta el momento había comprendido que la mayoría de ellas demostraban alegría e inocente diversión, pero esta fue la primera vez que vio malicia en esos maravillosos ojos azules.

_-¿En qué estará pensando?-_ pensó con una ligera preocupación – _Por favor que no sean más compras_\- rogó recordando sus adoloridos dedos.

\- Kuroba-kun- lo llamó acercándose lentamente a él- No te preocupes, solo queda una tienda más y luego podremos irnos- él suspiro de agradecimiento del mago fue tan evidente que Keiko no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Lamentablemente, no podré acompañarlos – se lamentó la rubia con una dramática entonación - Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa- expresó tomando sus bolsas de compras- Fue un gusto conocerte Kuroba-san y espero de todo corazón que no se la última vez que nos veamos- finalmente se despidió con sinceridad. Kaito correspondió el gesto con simpatía antes que la chica desapareciera y los dejara completamente solos.

\- Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó con tanta sinceridad que Aoko por un momento dudó si esto sería buena idea.

-_Si quiero ganar esto, debo ser más arrojada_ – se dio el valor suficiente para tomar el brazo del mago y sonreír con candidez- Por aquí- lo arrastró con ella.

Aunque la intuición de Kaito le gritó que estaba cayendo en una trampa, siguió sin dudar esos brillantes ojos azules que no dejaban de provocarlo. Con una facilidad casi vergonzosa, el joven se dejó tirar hasta que finalmente las gentiles manos de Aoko lo obligaron a sentarse en un mullido sillón.

-¿Su novio y usted están buscando algo especial? – la suave voz de la intendenta lo despertó y le puso los pies sobre la tierra.

_-¿Novio?-_ se preguntó preocupado observando por primera vez su alrededor. La habitación estaba revestida con matices rojizos y a propósito carecía de luz con el fin de generar un ambiente íntimo – Esto es… ¡¿Una tienda de lencería?!

\- ¿Mi novio? – preguntó risueña Aoko- Oh, no. Por supuesto que no- aclaró evidentemente divertida por la insinuación- Él es mi _amante_ – susurró los suficientemente alto para que solo la sorprendida mujer y el sonrojado mago escucharan.

-¡Ey! ¿Pero que estás diciendo…? – Kaito trató de levantarse, pero Aoko fue más rápida y con un simple movimiento se sentó en las piernas del hombre obligando a quedarse sentado.

Al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, no pudo evitar tensar cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo abruptamente – _Ella está jugando conmigo_\- reconoció sintiéndose por primera vez arrinconado por una mujer.

-Tranquilo- lo hizo callar posando un dedo sobre la boca del anonadado chico- No debes avergonzarte. Estoy segura qué no somos los primeros – azul con azul chocó con intensidad- ¿No es verdad? – finalmente miró a la vendedora que solo se dedicaba a observar en silencio con una tenue sonrisa.

-Tiene razón- asintió con neutralidad- Usted es una joven muy hermosa- por fin la mujer se acercó a la pareja analizándolos analíticamente - ¿Me permiten darles una sugerencia? Creo que ambos estarán satisfechos– Ambos asintieron, uno más cómodo que el otro, antes que la vendedora desapareciera.

\- Te ves…tenso- sonrió perversamente.

\- Me tomaste …desprevenido- admitió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Veo que no te tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarte- comentó observando la extraña e intima postura que compartían.

-Me adapto con rapidez- sonrió lobunamente.

-Lo tendré presente en el futuro- anotó mentalmente.

-¿Desea probarse alguno de estos modelos? – la mujer regresó con tres conjuntos bastante reveladores para el gusto de Aoko.

\- Se los probará todos- el mago respondió ocultado su evidente mueca de satisfacció al notar como Aoko arrugaba su nariz- Vamos, cariño – instó a la castaña a la levantarse dándole una palmada en el trasero- Me muero por verte.

\- _Ese maldito_ – la joven profundamente afectada, estuvo a un segundo de golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero después de una profunda respiración, decidió que se vengaría de otra forma. Con determinación, se dirigió al probador que estaba enfrente del sillón donde descansaba el mago y se ocultó detrás de la traslúcida cortina.

Kaito observó con deleite como la silueta de Aoko se desvestía y con suavidad deslizaba las prendas sobre su cuerpo. Sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, se permitió por un segundo imaginar tener el derecho de correr el cortinaje y entrar sin culpas al estrecho lugar.

-_Enfócate_\- suspiró con pesadez- _Ella es solo un trabajo más, no te confundas_\- frotó sus manos en su rostro y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Y bien? – finalmente Aoko preguntó con inocencia saliendo del probador con un conjunto color jade.

De pronto Kaito sintió su boca seca y las palmas de sus manos húmedas– Muy bonito- aceptó humedeciéndose los labios- Aunque parece que a ti no te gusta mucho.

-Muy observador- lo celebró la mujer- La tela es áspera, me lastima la piel- confesó escondiéndose tras la cortina nuevamente con una sonrisa ladina.

De pronto el mago intuyó por completo el plan de la castaña al sentir como la excitación lo invadía y hacía que su cuerpo se sintiese pesado- No voy a caer en este truco.

Después de unos segundos, la castaña volvió a salir, solo que esta vez estaba vestida de blanco.

-Te ves…inocente- comentó con voz profunda y un ligero tono de desesperación que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-¿Eso significa que no te gusta?- preguntó con ojos tristes. Kaito se levantó tratando de desenfocar su atención de la mujer frente a él.

\- Yo no dije eso – se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la joven caminando sensualmente en su dirección – Te ves …incomodo ¿Quieres que pida una vaso de agua o algo así? – inclinó su cabeza con aparente preocupación.

Al tener a la chica tan cerca, no pudo evitar aspirar su suave fragancia y analizar con deleite como la ropa se le ajustaba a su elegante y suave cuerpo- Estoy bien- dijo extendiéndole las últimas prendas. Aoko asintió antes de volver.

-No pierdas el control – miró con profundo pesar la silueta de la ojiazul.

-¡Esta es la última!- salió con una enorme sonrisa de alegría. Los ojos azules del joven recorrieron la prenda negra y llena de encaje amoldarse al cuerpo pálido de su modelo.

-Exquisita- susurró acercándose unos pasos para poder analizarla mejor.

Al sentir los ojos predadores del mago recorrerla de pies a cabeza, por primera vez desde que entraron a la tienda se sintió inusualmente intimidada y se preguntó si tal vez su elección habría sido impudente.

-Veo que es el que más te gustó- comentó retrocediendo un paso dispuesta a vestirse.

-No voy a negarlo- admitió estirando su mano- _Su piel se ve tan suave_\- pensó dispuesto a corroborar su teoría, pero la mano de Aoko lo detuvo.

-Creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro juego, Kuroba-kun- medio sonrió.

-Creo que es una buena idea- retiró sus manos con rapidez- Vístete, te estaré esperando afuera de la tienda- fue lo ultimo que comentó antes de salir de los vestidores dando enormes zancadas.

-Creo que lo trastorné un poco- se felicitó a sí misma una vez vestida. Sintiéndose dichosa por su primer triunfo, caminó en dirección a la salida con confianza.

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra- la vendedora le extendió una bolsa.

-Creo que debe haber un error- la miró confundida- Yo no he comprado nada.

-Su "novio" pagó por ello- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Aoko se sonrojara levemente.

Tratando de aparentar sonrió agradecida antes de dirigirse hacia el mago que la esperaba.

-No me esperaba un regalo de tu parte, Kuroba-kun- confesó alzando la bolsa con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

\- Estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de agradecérmelo en el futuro- sonrió como un lobo, pero evidentemente agradecido de verla con ropas menos sugestivas- ¿Suficientes compras por un día? – finalmente preguntó retándola con la mirada a contradecirlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió con suavidad dirigiéndose al auto.


	4. Chapter 4: Viviendo Juntos

**Viviendo Juntos**

**o0o**

-Lindo lugar- alabó el mago mientras inspeccionaba el departamento de la joven. El lugar era amplio y con mucha luz.

-Antes era un estudio de fotografía- le informó- lo he ido arreglando con los años- el mago asintió mientras memorizaba cada rincón.

Aoko enfocó por primera vez desde que llegaron, su completa atención en el mago. Era joven, probablemente de su edad. Alto y delgado, pero estaba segura qué no por eso dejaba de ser fuerte. Su andar era a simple vista despreocupado, casi como si estuviese en su propio mundo muy lejos de la realidad, pero al poner especial atención, notabas que a él no se le escapaba nada y que cada movimiento era calculado. Finalmente, lo que más curiosidad le dio, fueron sus largos y agiles dedos, sus manos siempre estaban u ocupadas u ocultas, jamás lo suficientemente quietas como para dibujarlas con precisión.

-¿Ya terminó su escrutinio Nakamori-san?- le preguntó con vanidad. La castaña alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su compañero.

-Por el momento- sonrió de medio lado mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Espero no le moleste que yo haga lo mismo- la siguió con pasos agiles y molestamente silenciosos según la chica.

-No creo ser tan interesante como usted, Kuroba-san – le respondió con educación ignorando deliberadamente su mirada.

\- Siento mucha curiosidad por usted- confesó risueño mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la cocina.

-¿si? – Le siguió el juego mientras se ponía su delantal- ¿Qué es lo que le da exactamente curiosidad? – Kaito siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin remover su sonrisa.

\- Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar – Aoko se volteo con una ceja alzada.

\- Cuando lo decida, por favor avíseme – negó divertida – En fin, supongo que al igual que tus compañeros, te quedarás aquí en mi departamento- asumió frunciendo la boca.

\- Así es, usted y yo no nos vamos a separar ni un solo minuto hasta que su padre decida lo contrario- asintió dichoso al notar como su compañera arrugaba cada vez más el ceño.

\- Suenas demasiado confiado- lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos- Maldito fanfarrón, por lo menos ten la decencia de fingir lo contrario – el mago no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el insulto- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – lo miró indignada.

-Ninguna mujer me había hablado como usted…es refrescante – despreocupadamente colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

\- Seguramente porque ninguna había cruzado más de diez palabras contigo antes- sin delicadeza le arrojó un delantal de cocina a la cara- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? Ven a ayudarme con la cena, ni creas que te quedaras sin hacer nada.

\- Esta bien, esta bien- alzó las manos en señal de paz aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin alterarse ante los ojos molestos de Aoko - Para mí será todo un placer.

Después de un par de intentos por parte del mago, Aoko decidió que lo mejor sería que ella cocinara y él limpiase los platos.

-Y yo que pensé que Kuroba- san era el hombre perfecto- sonrió burlescamente al alzar unos de los muchos intentos del mago de picar verduras- ¿De qué te alimentas?

-Afortunadamente para mí, alguien ya inventó la comida a domicilio- aclaró con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

* * *

-De niño debiste ser muy inquieto- suspiró pesadamente la castaña al verlo dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

\- Mi madre diría que fui un niño que desperdiciaba su energía haciendo travesuras- le contestó sin aparatar su mirada de unas fotografías.

-¿Y que es lo que dice ahora? – curioseó mientras preparaba el sofá para que pudiese dormir el mago.

\- Prácticamente lo mismo- se carcajeó con energía contagiando a la castaña- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes – terminó de acomodar las sabanas.

De pronto una fugaz idea atravesó la mente del mago- ¿Ahí dormiré? – se acercó silenciosamente a la mujer.

-Por supuesto ¿Dónde sino? – al acabar de acomodar la almohada se volteó satisfecha con su trabajo, pero al hacerlo, su cuerpo se encontró con el del mago a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

-No lo sé, Nakamori- san- ronroneó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, haciendo que la muchacha cayese sentada sobre el sofá- Por un segundo creí que tan vez podrías estrenar mi regalo – Aoko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como el hombre balanceaba una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

_-¿Es el conjunto de ropa interior? ¿No estaba en mi cuarto? ¿En qué momento...?_ \- se cuestionó confundida – _Enfócate, él solamente está jugando contigo_ – respirando con normalidad alzó la mano y recibió la bolsa nuevamente.

-Fue muy considerado de tu parte…- expresó melosamente-…darme esto – ante los sorprendidos ojos del mago, sacó lentamente la prenda de la bolsa- Me gustó mucho, Kuroba-san- abrazó el conjunto contra su cuerpo.

-Es…es bueno escuchar eso- los recuerdos de la joven en el probador se avivaron en su mente, haciendo sentir muy pesado su cuerpo- lo tendré en mente en el futuro – expresó con voz ahogada mientras se aparataba unos pasos para poder respirar y pensar con lucidez.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroba-san? – ladeo la cabeza con inocencia- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? – se mordió los labios tratando de contener su risa.

El mago se deleitó con cada nuevo gesto – No deberías provocarme así, Nakamori – camufló su nerviosismo tras una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? – se alzó con seguridad mientras alisaba su falda.

\- No respondo de mis acciones – se lamió los labios mientras deslizaba su mirada a través del esvelto cuerpo de la joven.

-Es bueno saber que puedo provocar eso en ti- sonrió satisfecha mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto – _Uno de los dos caerá antes de finalizar la semana y esa no seré yo…tal vez esto sea más fácil de lo que creí_.

-No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo- le ofreció con sensualidad.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es? – despegó su cabeza de la almohada pesadamente – ¡Oh por dios, ya es tarde! – saltó de la cama con energía. Se vistió con agilidad y salió de su cuarto tan silenciosamente como pudo- _Ahora solo debo llegar a mi auto y….¡Mi auto!_\- recordó dolorosamente como lo había abandonado en la estación de policía- _Mierda ¿Qué haré?_ – sus ojos se enfocaron sobre el adormilado rostro de Kaito – Bueno…supongo que no le molestará prestarme el suyo – sonrió con gracia mientras le robaba las llaves sin dificultad – Descansa Kuroba- san – se retiró del departamento con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

Kaito al sentir el golpe de una puerta cerrarse se despertó de golpe - ¿Qué fue eso? – se sentó con torpeza mientras bosteza – Nakamori-san ¿Ya despertaste? – alzó la voz- ¿Nakamori-san? - caminó mientras estiraba sus músculos -¿Nakamori-san? ¿Puedo entrar? – volvió a llamar, pero al no escuchar respuesta, simplemente se adentró sin vergüenza - ¿Qué demonios? – la buscó en todas las habitaciones del departamento con rapidez - ¡Se me ha escapado! - corrió en dirección a la puerta mientras buscaba sus llaves pero al no encontrarlas bufó molesto – Y se ha llevado mi carro – concluyó mientras sacaba su celular para ver la ubicación de su auto a través de una aplicación – No te vas a escapar chiquilla- se prometió a sí mismo.

-Es inteligente- suspiró pesadamente al notar que la mujer había apagado el GPS del vehículo impidiéndole rastrearla de ese forma- Pero no más que yo- sonrió satisfecho al ver en su pantalla un punto rojo tintinear – si solo supieras que la que lleva el rastreador eres tú.

* * *

-Aoko – la llamaron desde una de las mesas- llegas tarde – la regañaron amistosamente.

-Lo siento, Akane – se disculpó con una sonrisa- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

\- No mucho- sonrió feliz – Ahora dime ¿Por qué necesitabas que nos encontráramos tan temprano? - la miró con ojos adormilados.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – le suplicó con la mirada a su colorina amiga.

-Primero pidamos la orden- le sonrió amistosamente- necesito un café con urgencia confesó risueña- ¿Por qué pediste dos tasas de café? – alzó una ceja curiosa.

-Tarde o temprano llegaran por mi- bufó molesta.

-¿Quién? – la miró con inquietud.

-No te preocupes, si fuese un hombre peligroso, no le habría comprado el desayuno – evidenció con media sonrisa.

\- _Así que es un hombre_ – sonrió para sí misma -Contigo nunca se sabe- le devolvió el gesto- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas? – se acomodó despreocupadamente en su asiento.

\- Necesito ser invitada a algunos eventos, pero no tengo los contactos necesarios…a diferencia de ti.

-Estoy segura qué tu tienes más contactos que yo- le recordó al pensar específicamente en alguien.

-Por el momento no quiero abusar de su amabilidad- suspiró cansadamente.

-En otras palabras, no quieres deberle nada- la corrigió con una carcajada- Lo siento- se disculpó a medias al ver como su amiga comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo – le aseguró.

-¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco!- sonrió con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que una silla se deslizaba justo al lado de la castaña.

-¡Kuroba!- lo llamó molesta - ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Akane un poco más relajada solo se limitó a observar la inusual escena.

-Tengo mis trucos princesa – le sonrió de medio lado -¿De verdad creíste que huirías de mi tan fácilmente? Me rompes el corazón- dramatizó.

\- Supongo que tú eres a quien esperábamos – adivinó risueña mientras aceptaba el café y las galletas que la mesera depositaba en su mesa.

\- Espero que usted tenga razón- abrió los ojos impresionado al notar como también le servían a él.

-Supuse que me encontrarías con rapidez si me llevaba tu auto- le dio un sorbo a su bebida con agradecimiento- por tu oficio seguramente tienes más de una forma de seguir a un auto.

\- Ese fue un patético intento de escape- se burló el mago- Necesitaras hacer mucho más que eso si planeas deshacerte de mí.

-Ya te dije que sabía que me encontrarías – se defendió molesta- ¿sino por que te pediría un café?

-¿Le robaste su auto? – la colorina los interrumpió - ¿Debería preocuparme que le invites una bebida?- analizó la postura de ambos castaños con satisfacción, había cierta complicidad que tal vez ni ellos mismos percibiesen.

-No es lo que crees- trató de explicarse- él es Kaito Kuroba y … él es…- de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco.

\- Siempre fuiste demasiado mala mintiendo- su atención paso de la castaña al mago – Mucho gusto Kuroba Kaito, mi nombre es Akiyama Akane- le sonrió con gentileza- Ahora, en vista que Aoko es incapaz de inventar algo razonablemente decente- la castaña gruñó desde su asiento mientras que el mago trataba de ocultar su sonrisa tras la tasa de café- serías tan amable de explicarme quien eres tú y porque persigues a mi amiga.

-¿Me creerías si te dijese que somos novios?- le sonrió con galantería.

-Definitivamente mientes mucho mejor que Aoko- lo felicitó- Pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira.

-¡Esta bien!- la castaña alzó las manos para detener el intercambio- es policía.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora? – lejos de sonar angustia por la revelación, su tono de voz se volvió juguetón.

-¿Ahora?- recalcó Kaito- ¿Ya se ha metido en problemas antes? – se inclinó sobre la mesa curioso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- bramó antes de enfocar su mirada en Akane- Mi padre se volvió loco y me puso un guardaespaldas – le aclaró con urgencia.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó sin dejar de analizar al mago de pies a cabeza.

\- Bueno ...yo…- Aoko se rio nerviosamente – Hay algunas cosas que no te he contado- susurró mientras se encogía en su asiento y por primera vez Akane dejo de sonreír. El mago por su parte se deleitó al ver la inseguridad en las facciones de su protegida.

\- Akiyama- la llamó divertido- seguramente debes dar mucho miedo – la chica lo miró confusa- Ni si quiera cuando Breitwieser la secuestró la vi tener tanta desconfianza- se burló risueño- Ni cuando el hombre amenazó con volver por ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el grito hizo que ambos castaños diesen una saltito del susto- Ese miserable monstro – escupió molesta- ¿Estas bien Aoko?- le tomó las manos mientras buscaba alguna marca o algo que indicase lo contrario.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, mi padre exagera- rodó los ojos.

-¿Es una broma? Jamás en mi vida estuve más de acuerdo con el inspector Nakamori – se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tu también? Esto es traición – se quejó como una niña pequeña.

-No seas ridícula- Kaito evidenció el inicio de una disputa con un deje de culpa por creerse el principal incitador.

-Señoritas, por favor- hizo aparecer entre sus dedos unas rosas – unas hermosas jóvenes como ustedes no deberías molestarse así- ambas se miraron a los aojos antes de aceptar las flores y comenzar a reír escandalosamente.

-Por dios Kuroba- el hombre las miró sin entender- ¿Pensaste que discutiríamos? – Aoko se limpió una lagrima traviesa.

-¿Tal vez? – _realmente no entiendo a las mujeres_ – suspiró

-En fin, es momento del volver al trabajo – se levantó con agilidad – fue un gusto conocerte Kuroba-san- el mago asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

-Te enviaré los detalles más tarde, Akane – la joven asintió.

-Creo que estoy completamente perdido – el mago negó sin entender del todo que había pasado.

-Akane está molesta, pero no específicamente por mi secuestro- sonrió divertida- más por quien lo hizo.

-¿Breitwieser? – la castaña asintió

\- Ella es restauradora de arte y ama su trabajo- afirmó orgullosa de su amiga- pero que un hombre como Breitwieser robe pinturas y las venda en el mercado negro…para ella es algo…- dudó sin saber cómo terminar la oración

-inhumano – concluyó por ella- Entiendo

-No debiste decirle nada- le golpeó el brazo sin delicadeza.

-Eso me dolió bruta- se sobó la zona afectada.

-Te lo mereces por hablar de más- caminó en dirección al auto con orgullo.

-¿Cómo es eso mi culpa? ¡Tu te quedaste muda! - le recordó.

-¡Por que sabía como reaccionaría! Grandísimo idiota – lo insulto mientras rebuscaba en su bolso con furia.

-¿Buscas esto, princesa? – el mago alzó las llaves de su auto con un gesto altanero.

-¿Pero…cómo? – negó impresionada - _¿Serán unas copias?_

-Ya sube al auto- le sacó la lengua infantilmente- yo conduzco.

-Ni de broma- se cruzó de brazos- Tomaré un taxi – de pronto sintió algo metálico en sus muñecas -¿Pero qué….? ¡¿Me has esposado?!- gritó indignada mientras alzaba sus manos con violencia haciendo tintinear la cadena -¡Quítamelas ahora mismo!- exigió.

-Ese es tu castigo por escapar hoy en la mañana- respondió como si nada mientras la empujaba dentro del auto.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! – bramó enfurecida.

-¿Y que harás? ¿Acusarme con tu padre? - la provocó.

\- Eres un imbécil – farfulló desde su asiento.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando estas molesta? – la siguió pinchando.

\- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo exasperante que eres? – Contratacó echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Hakuba- sonrió orgulloso- muchas veces

-Curioso, a mí también – sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento.

\- ¿Qué eres hermosa cuando estas molesta? ¿o qué yo soy exasperante? – de pronto esa pregunta se volvió crucial en su cabeza.

\- Ambas – concedió un poco más calmada. Por su parte, Kaito no pudo evitar gruñir con desaprobación, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero una señal dentro del él le indicó que no era el momento más oportuno- ¿A dónde vamos? - volvió a preguntar sin paciencia.

-A mi casa, necesito ir por mis cosas- sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre él- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada que te importe- escupió infantilmente.

-Aoko-chan- la llamó con paciencia como lo haría con un niño- Si te portas bien te quitaré las esposas.

-_¿En que condenado minuto te di permiso para que me llamase por mi nombre? _– se mordió la lengua desesperada. Tratar con Kaito era como una montaña rusa, de un momento a otro podía actuar como un amante, un niño, un bromista o amigo, nunca sabrías con que mascara te sorprendería.

-Llegamos – Aoko analizó el hermoso edificio frente a ella.

-_Para vivir en este lugar debe tener dinero_\- meditó unos segundos. Finalmente entendió que para poder vencer a su enemigo, primero debería conocerlo en profundidad, fue por ello que en vez de oponerse, decidió fluir con la corriente.

Con un poco de dificultad trató de salir del vehículo, impresionada con el trabajo que esto requería sin sus manos. De pronto, sintió el calor de manos ajenas envolver uno de sus brazos y su cintura y alzarla sin dificultad.

-Aquí estoy Aoko- chan- dijo con voz acaramelada.

-Quítame las manos de encima- siseó sin poder controlar la ira que le provocó la humillación de no valerse por sí misma.

-Ayer no decías eso- le recordó con una sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a la joven.

-Ayer no me habías esposado – Kaito al ver sus ojos arder, se preguntó por primera vez si amarrarla de esa forma había sido lo correcto. Después de meditarlo y recordar como lo había abandonado en la mañana concordó nuevamente que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Vamos? - le indicó el camino con caballerosidad.

* * *

De igual forma que lo había hecho el mago en su momento, Aoko recorrió el departamento de él.

-Eres un hombre muy básico ¿Verdad? – observó confundida las blancas paredes, los pocos muebles y el aspecto tan impersonal del lugar.

-No necesito mucho para vivir- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Así veo – suspiró – _Es como un lienzo en blanco, no puedo deducir nada de él simplemente con observar su departamento_\- un sentimiento de preocupación la embargó- _¿Será a propósito?_ – mil y unas preguntas la asaltaron- _¿Quién eres Kaito Kuroba?_

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – un clic metálico llamó su atención – la próxima vez te esposaré a tu cama…- _o a la mía_\- la sugestiva imagen de Aoko llamándolo desde su cama con nada más que la provocativa lencería negra invadió su mente.

-No habrá próxima vez- se acarició las muñecas con suavidad.

\- Ya veremos- de pronto se sintió muy tentadora la opción de usar nuevamente las esposas en la señorita Nakamori- _solo que esta vez, ambos lo disfrutaríamos_.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? – lo enfrentó confundida - ¿En qué estás pensando? – se preocupó al reconocer los ojos hambrientos del mago. Trató de darle un golpe en la frente para despertarlo de su ensoñación, pero las agiles manos del mago atraparon su muñeca.

-Aoko-chan- pronunció con lentitud su nombre mientras sus labios rozaban con delicadeza la muñeca que hace solo unos minutos la castaña se había acariciado.

-¿S..si?- tartamudeó avergonzada al sentir como los labios del mago besaban su piel expuesta - _¿Por qué no puedo respirar?_ – pensó en moverse pero estaba segura que en cuento lo hiciese sus piernas la traicionarían y la harían caer.

-Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre- sus ojos de un azul intenso, brillaron en conjunto con su sonrisa pícara- Aoko- ronroneó besando por última vez su muñeca.

-¡Bakaito!- trató de insultarlo, pero la inestabilidad en su voz le quitó cualquier tipo autoridad. El mago no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, sin dudas el ingenioso insulto tenia como objetivo simplemente molestarlo, mas no herirlo. Tal vez era incluso un tanto infantil a su parecer.

La intima atmosfera se vio interrumpida por una vibración en el aire.

-Aquí Kuroba- respondió con profesionalismo en su voz y evidente fastidio en sus ojos- Si señor, estoy aquí con ella- la joven entendió que el mago hablaba con su padre y no pudo resistir suspirar enormemente aliviada. El mago al notarlo alzó una ceja curioso – Le preguntaré señor…- llamó la atención de la castaña con una mano.

-Tu padre pregunta si mañana cenaran juntos.

-Dile que mañana tengo trabajo- le pidió con educación, el mago asintió antes de volver al teléfono.

-Lo siento inspector, pero no puede…No lo sé…yo... ¿No prefiere hablar usted con ella? - susurró al auricular- Ya no parece estar tan molesta…está bien- miró a la joven con resignación.

-Él pregunta que día pueden cenar…- Aoko entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-Ninguno mientras no sea él quien me lo pregunte directamente- negó frustrada- Te esperaré en el auto – tomó su abrigó y las llaves antes de retirarse sin mirar la confusión en los ojos del mago.

* * *

-Debo admitir que no creí que realmente me esperarías- la voz del mago la despertó de su ensoñación- por un segundo creí que tendría que seguirte por media ciudad.

-Te tardaste – evidenció mientras se ponía su cinturón.

-Lo siento, necesitaba una ducha – la miró apenado mientras encendía el vehículo.

Aoko enfocó su mirada en el cabello húmedo del mago que delataba el rápido baño que había tomado- _Seguramente fue por mí culpa_\- el suave olor a jabón y perfume llenó la cabina del auto embelesándola- _Es agradable_\- Hipnotizada, siguió el camino de una gota hasta que finalmente se perdió en el cuello del hombre, después de eso no supo como sentirse, si celosa por no ser la gota o culpable por ver al chico frente a ella empapado.

-Te vas a enfermar- dijo bajito.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sin remover sus ojos del camino.

-Que te enfermaras- estiró su mano y revolvió los cabellos de por sí ya rebeldes del mago- Estas empapado – sonrió divertida al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del mago.

-¿Qué nunca te han dicho que no se debe distraer al conductor?- le sonrió divertido fingiendo un tono de resentimiento.

-Apenas y te toqué- se defendió ocultando su sonrisa.

-_Contigo aquí se necesita mucho menos que eso para distraerme_\- meditó- ¿ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó al recordar lo molesta que la vio salir del departamento. Al no contestar, el mago por un segundo creyó que la joven no lo había escuchado- Lo digo por la conversación con tu padre en…

-Entiendo perfectamente de que estas hablando, Kuroba-kun- lo interrumpió con un tono que rayaba en la frialdad. Kaito meditó el escenario con cuidado, claramente Aoko se sentía disgustada y si pisaba un pie en falso, solo acrecentaría la situación.

-Lo siento- ni si quiera él mismo entendió por que se disculpaba, pero creyó que era lo más correcto.

-La que debería sentirlo soy yo- Kaito no pudo leer su expresión con claridad- quedaste en medio de una pelea entre mi padre y yo, no te correspondía.

-No te preocupes por eso- trató de amenizar el ambiente- el inspector siempre me regaña, no es nada nuevo para mí.

-Me han dicho que eres muy travieso con tus compañeros- sonrió de medio lado al recordar las quejas de su padre y Hakuba.

-Podría decirse eso- aceptó – No puedo evitarlo – dramatizó exageradamente haciendo sonreír a la joven- Cuando vea aparecer a Hakuba no puedo evitar hacerle una o dos bromas.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que escuché de ti fue por Saguru- recordó la frustración en sus facciones- llegó con el pelo completamente rosado – se carcajeó – sin que se diera cuenta le saqué una foto y ahora cada ves que la veo no puedo evitar burlarme.

\- Parece que le tienes cariño – quiso indagar sobre su relación sin ser evidente.

-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo- sonrió encantadoramente.

-¿Y tu …novio?- se maldijo mentalmente por hacer el interrogatorio en el auto donde no podría leer sus facciones a gusto.

-Lo fue hace algunos años- aceptó sin dificultad – pero lamentablemente no éramos el uno para el otro.

-¿Lamentablemente?- tragó con dificultad

-Es un buen hombre, todo habría sido más fácil si hubiese …-se golpeó mentalmente – _si hubiese seguido enamorada de él_ – meditó sin notar la angustiosa preocupación en el rostro del mago.

-¿Si hubieses…? – la motivó a seguir.

\- Perdona…¿Qué decías?- sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar el pasado.

-Hablábamos de tu relación con Hakuba- le recordó estacionando el vehículo.

-No hay mucho que contar- se encogió de hombros- Con honestidad pasábamos mucho tiempo separados, yo me enfocaba en mis estudios y él en sus casos- Kaito asintió insatisfecho con su respuesta- finalmente ambos conocimos otras personas y acordamos mejor seguir siendo amigos.

-¿Ambos?- se cuestionó incrédulo.

\- Así es- sonrió con sinceridad mientras llamaba al ascensor - ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-No hay nada muy interesante que contar – observó de reojo la inseguridad en los ojos de ella- Te lo prometo- alzó la mano solemnemente mientras entraba al ascensor.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- siguió insistiendo – Eres demasiado atractiv…- se cubrió la boca completamente avergonzada.

-¡¿Atractivo?!- sonrió como un gato mientras la acorralaba contra una de las esquinas – no deberías avergonzarte Aoko, al decir eso, solo demuestras tu buen gusto en los hombres.

-Eres tan vanidoso- lo empujó juguetonamente cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor nuevamente- A mi no me engañas- lo amenazó con un dedo- que no hayas tenido novia, no significa que no hayas estado con alguna mujer.

-Yo jamás dije lo contrario- sonrió ladinamente- todo lo contrario, princesa.

* * *

Desde que llegaron al departamento, la castaña se enfocó en su trabajo, había dividido su tiempo entre su computadora y su teléfono.

El mago trató de deducir que la tenía tan enfrascada, pero la ojiazul se negaba a responderle ignorándolo deliberadamente.

-Nakamori-san – la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata- ¿Aoko? – se desesperó por un segundo.

-¡Estoy tomando una ducha!- la escuchó gritar desde el baño. Asintió aliviado.

\- Por un segundo creí que te habías escapado de nuevo – alzó la voz lo suficiente para que lo escuchase. La risa ahogada de la joven resonó a lo lejos.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me esposes de nuevo? – el agua del fondo dejó de correr.

\- A mí no me importaría esposarte de nuevo- habló más bajo mientras sonreía ladinamente seguro que la castaña no escucharía sus divagaciones desde atrás de la puerta.

\- Eres demasiado perverso- la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando frente al mago la hermosa vista del cuerpo de Aoko envuelto en una simple toalla- ¿También jugaste a esposar a tus otras "no novias"? – el mago tragó duro mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

-Eres la única que se ha quejado hasta el momento- alzó sus cejas coquetamente -¿Celosa?- se lamió los labios al observarla caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

-Ya quisieras, mago libidinoso- satisfecha con la reacción del mago, cerró la puerta tras de ella con una carcajada.

Kaito observó la puerta con dedicación por largos minutos, incluso llegó a tomar por unos segundos el pomo, pero como si este quemara, lo soltó al instante- Esa mujer me está volviendo loco- dejó a un lado su chaqueta asegurando que la temperatura en el departamento había aumentado un par de grados.

Frustrado con la desconocida sensación que recorría su cuerpo se arrojó al sofá apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo – _No sé que es lo que me pasa-_ cerró los ojos y descansó tanto su cuerpo como su mente- _Eres un hombre inteligente Kuroba_\- se animó a sí mismo- _Solo debes ordenar tus pensamientos_ – afirmó _\- ¿Qué es lo qué me atrae de ella con tanta violencia?_ – suspiro tranquilamente- _Es inteligente y divertida_\- recordó como escapó de los agentes con facilidad- _evidentemente talentosa_\- dedujo por la cantidad de artículos que leyó- _valiente_\- rememoró su enfrentamiento con Breitwieser_\- Y tan hermosa que duele_ – sonrió de medio lado al pensar en cada sonrisa compartida, en cada mirada que le dedicaron sus ojos azules, en cada roce accidental y no tan accidental y en su embriagador perfume.

De pronto un ligero calor lo rodeó, sorprendiéndolo a tal punto que abrió los ojos -Perdóname- esos ojos azules que tanto lo enloquecían le sonrieron- ¿Te he despertado? Solo te estaba cubriendo con una manta.

-Solo estaba descansando los ojos- le sonrió suavemente.

-Prepararé la cena- le sonrió con gentileza retirándose a la cocina- Te llamaré cuando esté lista- Se levantó para seguirla, pero el timbre de la entrada lo detuvo- Kaito ¿Puedes abrir por favor? – el corazón del mago dio un brinco al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre por primera vez. Sonrió atontado mientras abría despreocupadamente.

\- Disculpe- un hombrecillo vestido formalmente le habló con seriedad - ¿Aquí vive Aoko Nakamori?

-Así es – le contestó con el mismo tono- ¿Quién es usted?

-Tengo un paquete para ella- ignoró su pregunta- y solo se puede entregar presencialmente- le aclaró con rapidez.

-¿No es un poco tarde para el correo?- lo analizó de pies a cabeza sin encontrar nada peligroso en su persona.

-Es una entrega especial- respondió con cortesía haciendo que el mago suspirara aburrido.

-¡Aoko!- la llamó sin mover un pie de la entrada- un hombrecillo dice que tiene un paquete para ti.

-¿Un hombrecillo?- corroboró divertida - ¿Un paquete?- apareció por detrás mientras limpiaba sus manos con un paño de cocina. Kuroba observó la familiar escena embelesado.

-¿Señorita Nakamori? – Aoko asintió -¿Puedo pasar? – los dos castaños lo miraron extrañados- Vengo en nombre del señor Hiroshi – se inclinó con respeto mientras alargaba una tarjeta en dirección a la castaña.

-Ya veo- la sonrisa en la joven desapareció al instante- Por favor, pase- se hizo a un lado mientras se concentraba en las letras frete a ella. El mago retrocedió un paso, pero se negó a dejarlos solos.

_-¿Quien es este tal Hiroshi?_ – se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Esto es todo? – Aoko alzó el sobre incrédula – Pudo enviarlo por correo, no era necesario enviar a su mensajero- negó con la cabeza desilusionada.

\- Además, mi señor quiere que usted tenga esto – le entregó una cartuchera forrada en terciopelo. Aoko dudo por un segundo antes de tomarla, pero finalmente accedió pesadamente- Por favor, ábralo – la castaña accedió un poco molesta con la actitud del hombre frente a ella. Buscó por la habitación al mago y lo encontró justo detrás de ella observando sobre su hombro como un perro guardián. Increíblemente, ese gento no la irritó, sino todo lo contrario, la reconfortó.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – miró completamente irritada los aretes de diamantes frente a ella.

-Mi señor quiere disculparse…- comenzó a hablar, pero Aoko no lo dejó terminar su frase.

-Más bien pareciera que tu señor quiere comprarme – cerró la caja con violencia y la empujó sobre el pecho del mensajero- Dígale a Hiroshi qué si quiere disculparse, que tome el maldito teléfono y me haga frente como un maldito hombre - lo empujó hasta la puerta con ojos fieros- No estoy a la venta- susurró con cizaña cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Kaito observó a la castaña con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Celoso de este tal Hiroshi que se atrevía a enviarle joyas. Aliviado de que ella las rechazara. Molesto, porque evidentemente entre ellos hubo historia. Confundido por no saber que hacer y frustrado consigo mismo por no saber cómo enfrentar este problema y aliviar la angustia de la castaña.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?- se acercó unos pasos a la castaña- O si prefieres podríamos pedir comida- sonrió con gentileza – Conozco un lugar que reparte las mejores pizzas del universo- _¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No es el momento para estas estupideces_\- se abofeteó mentalmente.

-¿Pizza?- pestañó reiteradas veces – Eso suena delicioso- formó un pequeña sonrisa- Suena más que perfecto – suspiró encantada.

-Llamaré, tu siéntate y…- miró a su alrededor hasta dar con alguna idea- …elige una película – la arrastró al sofá y la cubrió con la misma manta que antes lo cubría a él.

-Kaito- lo llamó risueña- Te estás preocupando demasiado- lo siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa divertida. El hombre caminó nerviosamente de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono haciendo que Aoko rodara sus ojos- Ya cálmate- tomó su mano y de un tirón hizo que se sentase a su lado.

-Lo siento- la miró una vez que cortó la llamada- es que lucias muy fastidiada – se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

\- Me has visto más molesta que eso -alzó una ceja divertida- ¿O ya se te olvido que tan solo hace unas horas me esposaste y me arrastraste contigo por media ciudad? – el mago sonrió complacido al recordarlo.

-Si, pero en ese instante sabía la razón…ahora no entiendo – confesó con un leve tinte rosado que enterneció a la castaña- Yo no sé que hacer en estos casos.

-Lo estas haciendo perfectamente bien – le aseguró acariciando con su pulgar sus manos unidas- son justo este tipo de cosas las que hacen los amigos.

_-¿Amigos?-_ una palabra que hizo temblar su mundo y que por primera vez se sintió insuficiente- Es un placer- llevó sus manos unidas a su boca y la beso con suavidad.

-Gracias por no preguntar – susurró la joven acomodase junto a él sin soltar su unión.

-Cuando estés lista hablaremos … si es lo que quieres- la sintió asentir contra su hombro -Entonces…¿Una película o una serie? – por ridículo que sonase, para el mago ver una película solo sería compartir con ella unas horas, mientras que si escogían ver una serie, implicaba un compromiso a largo plazo, una afición que compartirían por lo menos hasta que termina su convivencia.

-Mejor una serie- el mago asintió satisfecho.


End file.
